villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Markim99/PE Proposal: Taigokumaru
Who is he and What he Done? Taigokumaru from Inuyasha Taigokumaru was once in charge of maintaining the barrier until he was too old to continue. His son, fell in love with a human woman Shizu which angered Taigokumaru greatly. Taigokumaru was seen arguing with his son, but seemed to have given a temporary consent, as the local village had gained temporary peace. But in the end Taigokumaru, disgusted with his Tsukuyomaru's love for a human, chose to kill his own son. He decided to use his grandchild, Shiori since he needed an heir to continue maintaining the bat barrier. Taigokumaru made a deal to protect their village if Shizu gaveShiori to him. Eventually, the village gave Shiori to Taigokumaru, but he later broke his promise and attacked the village himself. Taigokumaru unleashed another sonic blast after accusing Inuyasha of confusing Shiori. Inuyasha tried to counterattack, but was blocked by Shiori's barrier. Taigokumaru commended Shiori for protecting him with her barrier. He proceeded to unleash a barrage of sonic blasts at the village, which left it nearly devastated. Shizu pleaded with Taigokumaru to spare the village since it was his son, Tsukuyomaru, who first wanted peace. Taigokumaru claimed that his son was a fool for wanting to live peacefully with humans. He later revealed that he murdered his own son and took great pleasure in doing it. Inuyasha was prepared to kill Taigokumaru after learning the truth about Shiori's father's death. Taigokumaru warned in a mocking tone that killing him would also mean killing Shiori since she could not adjust the size of the barrier. Taigokumaru unleashed another sonic blast. Witg the hope that it could pass through the opening in Shiori's barrier where Taigokumaru launched his initial attack, but the barrier was fully restored just before the attack could connect. Taigokumaru once again commended his granddaughter for protecting him. Shiori suddenly told Taigokumaru to get out. She thrusted him out of the protective barrier after learning that he killed her father. Taigokumaru was furious at Shiori for throwing him out of the barrier, but was surprised by how much power she had since even he couldn't control the barrier as well as Shiori. She began to fall after the barrier around her was lifted. As her mother tried to catch her, Taigokumaru attempted to intervene with his sonic blast, but was destroyed by Inuyasha after he once again used the Bakuryūha and kill Taigokumaru for good. Freudian Excuse Taigokumaru is a cruel ruthless who cares very little for others, even his own son Tsukuyomaru. He admits to slaying him when his son threatens to leave the bat yōkai tribe and abandon his post as guardian of the barrier.Like most yōkai in general, Taigokumaru feels great superiority to humans. Taigokumaru forces Shizu to give Shiori to him and he promised that he and his tribe would no longer attack the village if she did so; he later goes back on his promise and ruthlessly attacks the village, calling Shizu foolish for believing that he would keep a promise to a mere human. Mitigating Factors Taigokumaru kill his own son. '''Final '''Verdict I should say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals